


Photobooth

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When photo booths were first invented- gay couples enjoyed the privacy to capture their intimate moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth

Remus laughed as Peter's eyes went wide over a huge ball of cotton candy.

"Lils, this place is fantastic."

"Jamie certainly thinks so." Prongs was fervently engaged in tossing balls at bottles- his goal- a giant stuffed monkey that would certainly be presented to Lily.

"I want one Moony," Came the plaintative begging.Sirius tugged at his arm, prompting raised eyebrows. "I want the teddy bear."

"Go try your hand at ring toss then, you know I'm all thumbs." That got a very comical pout from Sirius. "I want that fried thing I smell- I think it's up that way." Remus tugged Sirius' wrist and they strolled leisurely up the boardwalk.

 

"I'm glad we finally get a proper date Pads, its very relaxing." He mused softly while they waited in line for something fried and covered in cheese. Sirius had a glint in his eye.

"You know it's not a proper date without a kiss." Sirius had been watching the fawning, smooching, giggling couples all night; mostly owing to the fact they came with James and Lily. He stood up on his toes reaching for Remus' cheek.

"Not in public." he whispered, stepping away, rubbing the back of his neck as it reddened. Sirius scoffed and tried to look cool and unfazed, tossing back his mussed hair.

"When we get home." he promised, paying for the fries, covered in chili and fake cheese. Sirius cheered up a little as they strolled in the dimming light.

 

"You know Moony, I was thinking of being an Auror. James has been showing me all pamphlets he's getting. I think I'd do well." Remus grinned as he stole the last fry. "You'd be amazing. I just hope you don't turn out like Mad-Eye Moody." They both laughed.

"Maybe you'll get into law and change the registry so I can work with you." he half teased.

"Course I will silly." he bumped against his shoulder. "I'm taking you everywhere, babe." Remus smiled at him proudly.

 

On their trip back up the boardwalk to meet James, Lily and Peter, Sirius spotted a curtained box which friends and couples entering and emerging with strips of paper that made them giggle. "Oi- what's that?"

"Um, I think it's a photo booth. Lily was showing James how it worked earlier. They got a few pictures together, just the muggle kind, but they were cute."

"Show me Moony, I've still got some coins left." he pulled a couple quarters and dimes out of his pocket along with crumpled ride tickets.

 Remus shrugged and they squeezed into the booth. "So- I guess you put in the money here-" he reached across Sirius to deposit the coins. "And, uh you look at that thing." The first flash surprised him, but Sirius took to it naturally and got Remus smiling. A few seconds later the strip came out with 5 tiny pictures.

 "These are ridiculous Pads, My eyes were closed and my mouth was open."

"I look great," Sirius retorted, "You were just late to the game, come on, I have an idea for another one." he patted his knee and dropped a few more coins in. He took Remus' hand and they both smiled for the first and second pictures. On the third, Sirius reached up and kissed his cheek, on the fourth, Remus turned for a kiss on the lips and Sirius leaned into it. They were still kissing when the photos came out.

"Pad, I think people are waiting." he finally mumbled, grabbing the strip and hopping out.

"Lemme see Moony!" he threw his arm around Remus and Remus produced the pictures, smiling at the tiny stills of their kisses.

"Guess it's a proper date now, pictures and everything." 

 


End file.
